The Groom's Bride
by macaronisofa
Summary: He was dying. Waylon could feel it. He was slipping, the darkness closing in on him. It was the end. Or was it? Eddie Gluskin/Waylon Park Yaoi Rated M for a reason. Strong language.
1. Death Imminent

He was going to die. This was it. His life was over. He had accomplished nothing, and he was going to die here in this shitty asylum and no one was ever going to recover his body. He was never going to see Lisa, or his children, again. He was dying.

His head was pounding, the pressure in his head building. His lungs were burning, and from his neck came a tremendous pain. He felt like his head would pop off and explode at any second. His feet were kicking wildly, and his hands were clutching tightly at the rope tied securely around his neck. He was hearing gurgled gasping noises, and strangled cries, and he realized they were coming from his own mouth. His body was jerking violently, and hot tears were streaming down his face.

He was trying as hard as he could to get his garbled pleas to come out of his throat, but the only sound he was making was gasping gurgles.

He felt the rope pull tighter on his neck, as he was hoisted a little higher, and his fight was slowly fading. He tried his hardest to let out one more desperate cry, but only succeeded in making a choking, screaming, gurgling sort of sound.

And he realized in horror that it sounded like the throes of death.

He wanted it to stop. He wanted to be back at home with Lisa, and his kids. He wanted to go to work, and to drink coffee, he wanted to play with his kids and screw his wife. There were so many things he wanted to do! He didn't want to die. His vision was fading in and out, and he was struggling as hard as he could to stay conscious. But it was fast becoming a losing battle.

And all this was happening in a few short seconds. He knew deep down that he would be dead soon. That everything he'd done would end up being for nothing. No one would find his corpse, no one would find his camera, and it would all be over. He gave the last bit of struggle he had left in him, and fought as hard as he could, the energy being sapped out of him.

He could faintly hear his murderer screaming at him from below, and then suddenly he was weightless. He was weightless and he was falling through the air.

He was cajoled back to his senses when he hit the gym floor hard enough to knock what little air was left in his lungs out of him. His ears were ringing so loudly he could barley hear, and his consciousness fading in and out. As he came back to his senses, he began to hear strings of screaming and cursing, which he assumed were directed at him.

He reached up to touch the rope. The rope had snapped halfway to the ground. He pulled the remaining rope from his neck, and looked toward where his murderer had been moments before. As the ringing faded and his senses returned, he followed the sounds upward to see a most precarious sight. His pursuer had been tangled in the ropes himself, and had been lifted off the ground in a tangled mess, and was now suspended right beneath a very jagged and sharp pipe sticking out from the ceiling. If Waylon had pulled the rope any farther, and had it not snapped when it did, his murderer would most certainly be dead…or seriously injured.

Waylon gaped at the sight, mouth hanging open, and he let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. A part of him was disappointed that the man had not been impaled. It would have saved him a lot of trouble. Waylon rubbed at his neck, and stood up slowly, a wave of dizziness overtaking him as the blood rushed back to his head.

All he wanted now was to go to sleep. But he knew he couldn't do that. So the next best thing was to walk out of this asylum alive. So he limped to the gymnasium door, pain spreading slowly through his body, as he heard his captor's screams and insults morph into pleas, and something akin to apology. Waylon didn't listen as he continued his limping out the doorway.

He was so done with all this bullshit.

"Please! Wait, Darling!" The pleading yell echoed through the gym and hallways, "We can still talk about it! I can still forgive you! Please!"

Waylon ignored the yells, and kept walking, and as he neared the door to the Male Ward, he stopped, looking back at the gym. He felt a familiar yet unwarranted feeling curling around in his stomach. Guilt…Sympathy….

He knew that the Variant would likely die if Waylon left him there. Waylon sighed, and almost berated himself. He shouldn't even care about this variant. The man had tried to kill him! To mutilate him! He should be happy!

But…at the same time…he wasn't.

Waylon was not a bad person. He would always willingly go out of his way for a person in need, and he had always had a big heart. He had met Lisa in a situation where she had needed help…and he had stopped to help her. He reached out to the doorknob, so close to freedom, but could not will himself to turn it. He sighed, defeated.

"You're fucking up here, Waylon. This may be your only chance of escape…" Waylon said to himself, before turning around, and heading back to the gym. He could hear what sounded like crying coming from the Groom, still strung up in a horrible position, inches away from impalement, struggling and thrashing about.

When the Groom saw Waylon, his face brightened considerably. "Darling, you came back to me! I knew you wouldn't leave me here, I knew deep down you weren't like those other sluts!"

He smiled sheepishly down at Waylon, trying to act like the past twenty minutes had never happened.

Waylon just stood with a blank look on his face, glancing around, trying to figure out how in the hell he was going to get this madman to the ground. He caught a glimpse of the knife Eddie carried around in his belt as he fidgeted about.

The machete sized blade would easily cut through the ropes. Waylon walked over, and reached up toward the Groom, going to his belt, and removing the blade.

Eddie watched intently, eyes getting a little wider, a flash of fear darting across his features, as he waited to see what Waylon would do.

Waylon contemplated stabbing him, ending the Groom's misery, and his own. But he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he did. Waylon was no killer. He heaved another sigh, and looked up at Eddie with a determined look on his face. "Listen," He started, catching Eddie's attention, and staring at him, "I'll cut you down, _but_, if you attack me again, I won't hesitate to end you."

He tried to make his shaky voice as stable and stern as possible, and the look on his face steady and serious. Eddie nodded vigorously, licking his lips, and nervously awaiting his freedom. Waylon lifted a shaky hand, and began cutting through the ropes that suspended Eddie above the ground.

As he got to the last ones, the rest snapped, and the Groom was dropped to the ground with a heavy thud.

"_Oof_!" Eddie landed on his belly, knocking his forehead off the hardwood floor, and for awhile didn't move. Waylon was beginning to wonder if he had died, until Eddie moved again, this time, standing up gingerly to his full height, he brushed himself off, and tried to regain his composure, but continued to look shaken.

Waylon was beginning to back away when Eddie took a step toward him, extending his arms, "Darling!" He grabbed Waylon before he could move away and pulled Waylon into a tight embrace, that Waylon almost took for love.

"I thought, I," Eddie stammered, trying to put his thoughts together and convey a complete sentence, but only succeeded in jabbering things Waylon couldn't quite understand. "I'm _so_ glad you're alive!"

"_What_?" Waylon was confused. Eddie had been trying to kill him! How could he be glad that Waylon was alive? Waylon was beginning to get very confused. "Weren't you trying to _kill_ _me_ a moment ago?" He asked, somewhat more harshly then he intended.

Eddie's face slackened, and he let go of Waylon, stepping away. "I, I, well, _no_, I wasn't…I…" Eddie stammered, looking at the ground as if he was just now realizing what it was he had done. He looked at Waylon sheepishly, before glancing away. His mouth opened and closed several times, before he found the words he needed, "Darling…I am _so_, sorry. I would _never _want to hurt you…I just…I…you were…" Eddie trailed off, struggling for something to say that would save the moment.

Waylon felt a little but triumphant. Like maybe he had won this battle. But he also felt a little guilty, and he didn't know why. He studied the variant's face. Eddie looked hurt. He looked like someone had walked right up to him and ripped his heart straight out of his chest. Waylon actually felt bad. He hadn't even done anything! The crazy guy was the one chasing _him!_

And suddenly, Eddie's face brightened considerably, and he smiled and looked back at Waylon, grabbing him by the arms.

"Darling! You're still here! You didn't leave me, did you? _No_, you didn't my pure, good hearted, Darling. I _knew_ you loved me!" Waylon's heart dropped. "I must have frightened you so much…Is that why you ran away from me? Oh, Darling, _never_ again!" He gripped Waylon in a bone crushing hug, "I love you _too_ much…"

Eddie continued rambling, his jumbled thoughts streaming endlessly from his mouth unfiltered, as he buried his face into Waylon's neck, rubbing his face back and forth across Waylon's open skin. Waylon shivered, and struggled to breathe, as Eddie stopped talking, and straightened up. He still held Waylon's arms fast by the shoulder.

"Darling, I know we've been through a lot, but let's not give up on this, ok? Let's start anew!" Eddie looked into Waylon's eyes, nodding, seeking approval from Waylon that just wasn't there. He continued in his reverie, voice dropping lower, "Alright Darling, I think it's time to _relax_."

Waylon saw Eddie reaching for his belt with one hand, and he tried to pull away fast, but Eddie was faster. The gas from earlier was sprayed once again into his face. He tried holding his breath, but Eddie gave a sharp jerk to his arm, making him gasp and take in the disgusting gas. It choked him as he tried to fight it, but it took hold off him, wrapping him in a blanket of weightlessness, comfort, and sleep…and he sort of welcomed it…

Waylon's body fell forward, and Eddie rushed forward to catch it, as Waylon slumped onto Eddie's shoulder. Eddie wrapped an arm around Waylon's unconscious body, supporting it. Eddie chuckled. Waylon really _was _heavier than Eddie had originally thought.

Eddie pulled Waylon's arm around his own neck, and began to drag his future bride toward the elevator. He pulled her out of the gym, and into the elevator. Eddie had a little bit of trouble dragging her through the third floor, but when he finally made his way to the bedroom he had set up, he laid Waylon on the bed as gently as he possibly could. He pulled his bride's legs up onto the bed, and rubbed a hand across her cheek endearingly.

She had hurt him so badly…A spark of anger began to ignite itself within his belly. He quickly pushed it aside for fear that he'd anger himself again. She had atoned for her mistakes in his eyes. She had come back to him. She kept him from death's door. And then she had stayed.

She had proved to him that she was loyal.

Eddie guessed that he had scared her. He admitted to himself that he had come on a little strongly. What woman would want to be immediately affronted with requests for children and marriage? He had probably scared her so bad. He had made himself look like a fool, a creep even!

He laughed at himself. But none of that mattered now. He was here, with her. She was safe and she had returned to him, even though he had turned his wrath and heartbreak upon her, she had returned, prepared to withstand whatever punishment he would give her.

His stomach clenched at the thought. He would never want to hurt his Darling. He loved her so much. Even the thought of her crying out in pain made him beyond angry and hurt. He rubbed her cheek once more, staring at her face lovingly.

She was so beautiful….

It wasn't long before his thoughts wandered toward things of a more sexual nature…

…And suddenly he was ashamed, and tried his best to act repulsed. Because he hadn't been fantasizing about a woman…

And suddenly Eddie's head hurt, it throbbed, and his ears rang, and he just wanted it all to stop. His father…his uncle….they never truly left him. And all Eddie wanted was for it all to stop…He glanced back at Waylon. Oh how he loved his Darling. She was so different from all the other ones. She was prettier…smarter…loyal…loving…

She had hurt him. He would have never let any other slut get away with that. But _her_! Eddie didn't know what to think. He was so in love with her. He had never felt this way about anyone else. She angered him beyond all sensibility, but she could calm him like no one else. She could ignite passion within him even before her surgery.

He was smitten.

Waylon mumbled, and shifted in his sleep, curling against Eddie as he sat on the bed. Eddie smiled, and giggled to himself gently.

"Oh, Darling…How happy we will be…"


	2. Pain is shared by both parties

"_Ugh_…" Waylon shifted, burying his face in the soft substance beneath him. He was oddly comfortable, and he yawned loudly. He turned over, and curled up again, trying to find sleep once more. When he failed, he sighed loudly, and opened his eyes.

He was laying in what seemed to be two cots pushed together, a heap of blankets, and a few pillows thrown over them. Waylon couldn't guess where Eddie had gotten them.

Actually, Waylon was surprised that he had even woken up at all.

He had thought for sure that Eddie would have killed him in his sleep. But that had not been true. Eddie had even bothered to take him somewhere comfortable to sleep.

Waylon sat up, bracing himself as a wave of dizziness hit him. When it had subsided, he looked around the room. He was in a small...he didn't know, it looked similar to a large utility closet. There was a shelf opposite the door, next to the bed, where a bunch of fabric and what looked like makeshift clothes were folded and stored. Also on the shelf were a few other assortments of miscellaneous objects. The door out of the room was closed.

And there was little light.

Waylon yawned again, stretching. He chuckled. At least he wasn't waking up naked this time. He uncovered himself, and put his feet on the floor. He guessed that this was the bed Eddie was planning to use for them after the 'ceremony.' It strongly resembled a marital bed.

Waylon stood, and walked over to the closed door. He half expected the door to be locked, and when it turned in his hand, he was surprised. Had Eddie meant to let him wander?

He opened the door slowly, peering out into the hallway. No sign of the Groom. He opened the door the rest of the way, stepping out into the hallway. He actually really needed to find a bathroom. He began wandering the halls, looking for a bathroom. He was actually a little embarrassed. He hoped that he did not run into Eddie on the way.

He was relieved when he did finally find one. He entered it quietly, closing the door silently behind him. As he stepped up to the urinal to do his business, he heard the telltale signs of the Groom. He heard the heavy footsteps, the humming coming from down the hall. He winced, when it stopped abruptly.

"Darling!?"

Waylon cringed when he heard the roar. He assumed that Eddie thought he had run off again. His fingered his neck, feeling the sore spots. He definitely didn't want to encourage the wrath of the Groom once more. He hurriedly left the bathroom, speeding down the hall toward the bedroom. When he turned the corner, he saw the Groom, who had moments before exited the bedroom, was searching the hall for him.

When Eddie saw him, he rushed over, grabbing his hand a little too roughly. "Darling! Where did you go?"

"I just went to the bathroom." Waylon whined, trying to pull his hand away from the vice Eddie held it in.

The anger in Eddie's face dissipated slowly. "Oh…well Darling, please don't scare me like that again. I was afraid that you'd…run off again."

Waylon smiled his most sincere smile, and shook his head. "No, Eddie. I just went to the bathroom, that's _all_. I came back, see?" Waylon gestured to the whole of himself.

Eddie nodded, and hugged Waylon, before leading him back into the makeshift bedroom. He ushered Waylon back onto the bed, and sat back down next to him. Eddie held a warm smile on his face, as he placed a hand on Waylon's thigh, squeezing gently.

"Here, Darling. I brought these for you." Eddie reached around, and brought out a bottle of Tylenol and a granola bar from his pocket. He held them out to Waylon.

Waylon reached for them, grabbing them slowly one at a time, carefully inspecting each one. Eddie continued, "I found the medicine for pain. I can't _imagine_ how much pain you must be in, Darling. It hurts me to see you so hurt. And I thought you might be a little hungry, too."

Waylon was taken aback. He was thankful for this random act of kindness. The only nice thing the Groom has done for him since they met. He was almost at a loss for words. "Thank you, Eddie." Waylon smiled. This was probably the best thing Eddie could do for him. He hurt so bad…Waylon leaned over, wanting to kiss him on the cheek, but instead kissed Eddie on the lips, leaning into the Groom's larger body.

Eddie responded almost instantly, meshing their mouths together in an almost desperate kiss.

Waylon was supposed to be repulsed. He was supposed to be disgusted and repelled. But he was surprised to find that his body was responding in a more sexual way than he had anticipated.

Eddie mauled his mouth, sneaking a hand up and grabbing the back of Waylon's head, fingers netting in his hair, as he licked Waylon's bottom lip gently. Waylon opened hesitantly, as Eddie explored his mouth. Waylon's body was responding stronger than he would have liked, and he was becoming increasingly embarrassed. When he glanced down, he flushed at seeing just how excited the Groom was himself.

Waylon was surprised by the way he was reacting. He was supposed to be disgusted, afraid. But he wasn't completely.

He could tell just how desperate Eddie really was, even though Waylon could tell the Groom was restraining himself thoroughly. Eddie's breathing had picked up considerably, and Waylon shuddered when Eddie hummed delightedly into his mouth.

Waylon pulled away slowly, panting heavily. He looked up and met Eddie's gaze. Eddie's eyes were glazed over, half lidded, and he was breathing just as heavily as Waylon.

"_Darling_…"

Waylon presumed that it was meant to be a question, but came out of Eddie's mouth a breathy whisper. Eddie swallowed hard, shifting his position, and licking his lips.

"I'll go get you something to take those pills with." Eddie mumbled, as he stood up, and exited the room, leaving Waylon sitting there breathless and a little confused.

Eddie sighed as he walked down the hall to the stairwell. He was breathless. He had never been kissed like that by anybody before, and he had a painful erection that was consistently throbbing between his legs. He walked down the stairs briskly.

He had had to leave his Darling. It was not what he wanted for sure, but, he feared if he had stayed there any longer, he would have not been able to control himself.

As he reached the kitchen, he poured his Darling some water from the faucet into a paper cup he had found in a cupboard. The throbbing between his legs had subsided for the most part. But he could not quell the feeling building in his chest. He had already decided to make a new dress for his Darling. He would not want his love to wear the same dress those other sluts had worn. No, that wouldn't do at all. She needed something just a beautiful and pure as she.

Eddie walked back up the steps, onto the third floor, and back into the room. His Darling was still sitting on the bed, in the same position as he had left her, and she eyed the cup in his hand as he entered. He smiled back at her.

"Here, Darling, I've brought this for you. It'll help wash down the medicine."

"Thank you, Eddie." Waylon took the cup offered to him eagerly, popping two pills, and downing the contents greedily.

Eddie smiled in satisfaction. "Does that feel better, Darling?"

Waylon nodded.

Eddie glanced down at Waylon's wounded leg, and frowned. "You should prop that up on the bed and allow me to have a look at it. I could fix you up good as…" Eddie inhaled loudly, "_Better _than new." Eddie gave Waylon another reassuring smile, as Waylon nodded, putting his injured leg gingerly up on the bed, pulling up the pants leg, and wincing at the sight of it. He really hated looking at it. Eddie gingerly fingered the wound, looking at it with a concentrated look on his face, before straightening up. "Ok, Darling, let me just go and grab a few things, and I'll be back to fix this up." Eddie briskly turned around, and walked out the door.

Waylon continued to lay there propped up on the bed. He was a little horrified honestly. He was not expecting that kiss to feel the way it did. He winced again when he moved his leg the wrong way. He didn't know whether or not it was fractured or broken. He didn't think so, but the fall from the two story window had hurt pretty horribly.

He was kind of reluctant to let Eddie touch it. He had already seen Eddie's so called 'surgery work'. He butchered those men most of the time. He was hoping Eddie would not butcher _his_ leg as well. He looked up as Eddie entered the room with supplies, humming that familiar tune, as he set his work supplies on the bed next to Waylon's leg.

"Alright, Darling, why don't you just lay back and close your eyes while I do this. I've heard it hurts less that way."

Waylon did as he was told, lying back, and closing his eyes. He felt Eddie stroking his calf, all the way up to his thigh and back down, raising goosebumps on Waylon's skin, before he felt a wet cloth pressed against his wound. It stung.

"Ah! _Fuck_!"

"Hold still Darling, I've got to clean it."

"What in the hell _is_ that stuff?"

"Alcohol."

"_Alcohol_? I thought it was water!"

Waylon deadpanned. Alcohol? Where in the hell had Eddie gotten _Alcohol_? It stung like a mother fucker. Waylon wanted to scream, but he bit his lip instead as Eddie continued to clean his wound. He jerked a little more when he felt Eddie digging around inside the wound, removing what he thought were probably bits of wood, but Eddie put a hand on his knee, and held fast, keeping him from moving any further.

When Waylon looked down, Eddie's face was contorted, and he looked like he was trying really hard to make sure he got everything perfect. Waylon on the other hand was just hoping it would end as soon as possible.

"Alright, Darling, this will hurt. I'm going to try and do this as fast as possible. But you can. _Not_. Move. Got it?"

"Yes, Eddie." Waylon responded, bracing for whatever Eddie had coming next. When Waylon felt the needle pierce his skin, he hollered out, but otherwise didn't move. He didn't even think he could with the way Eddie held his leg. The same pain repeated and repeated again and again. Pierce. Pull. Pierce. Pull. It felt like eternity, until Eddie tied off the thread and let his leg go for a moment. Waylon opened his eyes, and looked down at the Groom.

Eddie's eyes held concern as he questioned with a soft voice, "Are you alright, Darling? Worst parts over, now." Waylon watched as Eddie put a bandage over the stitch work, and then he gingerly pulled the pant leg of Waylon's jumpsuit down over top. Eddie then came back around, and sat on the edge of the bed, facing Waylon. Waylon's leg throbbed, and it hurt so bad he thought he might puke. Eddie stroked his forehead. "I'm so sorry, Darling. It'll feel better soon."

Eddie was hoping that there would be no infection. If there was he would have to go looking for antibiotics. He was sure there were some around. This _was_ a hospital after all. Eddie's heart hurt to see his Darling in so much pain. It hurt him to know that he had caused it, but it had been necessary. If he had not, it would have gotten _much_ worse. Eddie could already see the signs of tiredness on his Darling's pretty face.

Of course she was exhausted. Her body needed to fully heal. Eddie smiled down at her, "Why don't you get some more rest, Darling? I _know_ you must be tired."

"But…I don't really want to _go_ to sleep, Eddie." Waylon murmured. To be honest, he really was still a little scared of even closing his eyes. Eddie knew immediately what he meant.

"Darling, if you want, I'll stay here with you." Came Eddie's voice, like suede.

Waylon wasn't really sure if that would make things better, or worse. Eddie scared him just as much as the other variants…ok, maybe a little less. Waylon nodded at Eddie, moving over to the other side of the bed, to allow for Eddie to climb in. Eddie got up and closed the door gently, locking it from the inside, before walking back over to the bed, and gingerly lying down next to Waylon.

Waylon felt awkward for a moment, but to avoid angering the Groom, he crawled over, and snuggled up to Eddie's side. The Groom's arm looped around him, pulling him closer to Eddie's built body. He could hear the Groom's steady breathing, and hear his heart beating rhythmically. He closed his eyes, and breathed deeply. The Groom smelled like blood, and freshly cut wood. A little bit like fresh linen. Waylon sighed, sleep beginning to overtake him.

Eddie smiled again. He seemed to be doing a lot of that these days. He would wait till his love was asleep, before climbing back out and getting back to work….


	3. To gaze at the face of death

Eddie yawned, opening his eyes slowly, as whatever miniscule light there was flooded into them. He blinked a few times to clear his vision of sleepiness, and he yawned again. He was vaguely aware of a weight on his left shoulder, as he closed his eyes again.

He didn't want to go back to sleep, but he wasn't ready to wake up just yet.

And suddenly, his eyes widened. He had slept through the day! He tilted his head to the side, and saw his Darling fast asleep, nuzzled up to his shoulder, leg strewn over both of Eddie's. He had meant to get up after his love fell asleep, but apparently he had fallen asleep as well. And he hadn't even had a dream. He smiled. That was the first time he'd felt well rested in awhile.

Waylon mumbled in his sleep, curling up closer to Eddie, throwing an arm across Eddie's chest.

Eddie stilled his movement. He didn't want to wake his precious Darling. She needed her rest to heal her wounds and battered body. He couldn't deny the warmth spreading through him at her closeness.

None of the other sluts had ever gotten this close to him. Not without struggle, and tears, and curses and screams. Eddie was warmed by this new love. Oh, how he knew she was different from the very first time he had seen her! He had been so stricken he had thrown himself at the door just to see her! He had frightened her accidentally!

But when she began to run like the rest of them, Eddie had doubted her. He had called her vile names and had tried to hurt her because he had felt hurt.

But even when he had tried to hurt her, she had come back meekly, to save him. She had cut him down, putting her own life at risk, to make sure that he would be alright. And that had reassured him of what he had thought! She was different! But how bad he felt because of what he had done to her. He had let his emotions rule him, and he had felt horrible for it.

He had to make up for it! So he had put his Darling to sleep, and had gone out to get her food, medicine to ease her suffering. He cringed when he saw the damage he had done to her face. The bruises, and the dried blood from her nose, the purple marks from the rope that had been tied around her neck.

Eddie moved his right hand gently, and moved the hair from his love's eyes. He needed to get up, to keep preparing for the ceremony, but at the same time he really didn't want to. He felt peaceful now. His usually haphazard mind settled, and calm.

He would hate to leave this now but…he sighed, defeated. He had to get up. He was just as eager to start his new life with her as he was to stay in bed with her. But there would be plenty of time to lay with her like this.

He took his right arm, and lifted her head gently, sliding his other arm out from under her. He shifted, and laid his Darling back down on his pillow. He stood, stretching out his tired muscles, and yawned quietly. Eddie reached for the doorknob, but stopped himself. He smiled to himself, and walked back to the bed, leaning over, and kissing his Darling on the forehead, brushing away stray strands of her blondish hair.

He sighed contently, and headed out the door, closing it as quietly as possible…

Waylon's eyes opened slowly, as he heard the gentle click of a door closing. His eyes snapped open, and he looked around. Eddie was gone. Waylon stretched, and noticed that the pain in his leg had gone down a bit. He sat up slowly, and tiptoed to the door, opening and peeking out slowly. He saw the Groom, who had just turned a corner, humming to himself happily. Waylon smiled a little bit. Eddie looked happier than when Waylon had first met him. But where was he going?

Waylon followed suit, keeping some distance between them, as he trailed the Groom around the third floor. Eddie opened and closed doors, until he got to the sewing room. Waylon hid in the darkness under one of the desks, and watched as Eddie pulled a long piece of fabric off a shelf, sat down, grabbed another piece, and began sewing them together.

Waylon watched in fascination, wondering what it was Eddie was making. His fingers pushed the fabric through the sewing machine at a steady pace, his foot rhythmically pushing down on the pedal. He looked like he was concentrating, but also had a small smile on his face.

"When I was a boy, my mother often said to me," Eddie began singing the trademark song Waylon had heard so many times.

"Get married boy and see, how happy, you will be," The song raised goose bumps all over Waylon, made his hair stand on end.

"I have looked all over, but no girlie can I find," It was most likely the last thing most people heard before their death.

"That seems to be just like the little, girl I have in mind," And Eddie sung it in an ominous, almost cheerful way.

Waylon watched as Eddie incorporated more fabric into what was beginning, slowly, to resemble a dress. Waylon finally realized it was a wedding dress Eddie was making. He could tell by the length and whiteness of the fabric. Waylon did note the fact that the fabric was not bloodstained. It was a little dirty, but there was no blood on it. He imagined it was brand new fabric that had not yet been used for anything else.

Was Eddie making this dress for him?

He really already knew the answer to his own question. Of course it was for him. Eddie had told him that he was planning a ceremony. Although Waylon wondered why Eddie didn't just use the dress he had on display. Waylon watched Eddie, and gazed over his face.

He really did have a handsome face. Although the right side looked as if he had some sort of rash, or blistering. Waylon guessed it was from being hooked up to the Morphogenic Engine machine. The blood vessels in Eddie's right eye had popped, making the normally white part of his eye blood red, and the eye drooped slightly at the corner. A trail of blood went from his eye down to his cheek. The other eye was the almost the same, but retained a small amount of white. The left side also contained a trail of blood from his eye to his cheek.

Ha. Waylon could almost laugh. Tears of blood. That's what it looked like. It looked like the Groom had been crying tears of blood. The red blotches on the right side of his face faded off halfway down his neck. Waylon wondered if they were painful at all.

But the thing that caught Waylon's attention the most was his eyes.

They were icy blue, and looked like they were made of ice, or glass maybe. His eyes looked like if you touched them, they'd shatter. They made Eddie look gentle, good natured, and calm. They were misleading. They hid the storm that brewed behind them.

Eddie had numerous blood splatter all over his clothes and body, and what appeared to be scratches on his forearms. Waylon guessed that the scratches had been made by the fingernails of former '_sluts'_, trying at a last attempt to get away.

Waylon's eyes began to wander over the rest of him, kind of impressed at his enormous size. He was extremely well built for a patient. And Eddie didn't seem like the kind to work out excessively. Waylon couldn't help but wonder if he was just as well built below his belt, as he was above it. When his eyes wandered back up to Eddie's eyes, he was taken aback. Eddie was looking him right in the eyes, but didn't seem to see him.

Those icy blues were locked onto Waylon, seemingly looking right through him. Eddie's face was slack, and the singing had stopped. And for a second, Waylon thought that Eddie had not seen him. But then a sly smile worked its way slowly across Eddie's face.

"Darling."

Waylon wondered how Eddie had seen him through the darkness. "Were you _spying_ on me?"

Waylon fumbled to get out from under the desk, and make less of a fool of himself than he already had. "_No_, no, I was, uh, well," Waylon couldn't think of the right words to say as he leaned back against the desk. "I wasn't, I just,"

"You wanted to see what I was doing?" Eddie offered. Waylon nodded in confirmation. "Yeah, I just, wanted to see what you were up to, that's all…" He trailed off, totally embarrassed, rubbing the back of his head and smiling like a goof. Eddie had probably watched Waylon as he had gazed at him. Waylon closed his eyes and could feel his cheeks starting to burn in embarrassment. Damn Eddie, could always tell where Waylon was hiding. Even in darkness.

And suddenly Eddie was in front of him, grabbing him by the hips, and pulling their bodies together. Waylon gasped, gazing up at Eddie, as Eddie bent down to plant a kiss on Waylon's forehead.

"It's alright, Darling. You don't have to hide from me."


End file.
